


Incentive

by twii2ted_8333335



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Boys Kissing, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Study Date, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had decided that even though Ford loved studying at school, mainly in the library, it would be better for Stan if they were in the comfort of their own room and away from others. "It's embarrassing enough needing a tutor but to have him be your own brother? I'd never hear the end of it if the guys at school knew!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request for some fluffy stancest study sessions~

They had decided that even though Ford loved studying at school, mainly in the library, it would be better for Stan if they were in the comfort of their own room and away from others. "It's embarrassing enough needing a tutor but to have him be your own brother? I'd never hear the end of it if the guys at school knew!" 

So there they sat, on Stanley's bed because Ford's apparently wasn't soft enough from "lack of usage", with their textbooks open on their laps. After a while, Ford started reading the chapters out loud because it was more than obvious that Stan was not paying attention to what the text said. And even then, Stan was barely grasping any of the concepts, groaning in frustration when Ford tried quizzing him. 

"Stanley, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'm bored. I'm discouraged 'cuz this shit doesn't make a lick a'sense! Half the vocabulary words just look like gibberish and half the sentences they're used in are too long for me to finish! By the time I get to the end, I don't remember the beginning!" Stan practically shoved his textbook on the floor, face red with anger and eyes glossy from the intensity. Ford made a mental note to ask for carefully phrased questions. 

He set his own book down on the floor, scooting closer to his brother until their thighs touched and he gently grasped Stan's hand. His thumb rolled soothing circles over the top of it. "So you're easily distracted. That's normal, especially for teenagers. Not everyone enjoys studying."

"You're the only one I know who _enjoys_ studying," was the grumbled response. 

Ford chuckled softly, giving his brother's cheek a soft peck of his lips. A softer, more embarrassed flush arose on his skin at that. "Fair enough. It just means that you need a method that will work for you. I can study for hours and retain all the information. I know that method works for several others as well."

"Get to the point, nerd, I already feel dumb enough as it is." 

"You're not dumb, Stanley. Just different. How about we try the vocabulary again? We'll study for ten minutes and then I'll quiz you again. For every word you get right — without cheating, mind you — I'll give you a kiss." 

Stan's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Pick up your book." He retrieved his own, flipping back to the beginning of the chapter for the vocab list. His twin scrambled to grab his again, seeming almost eager to continue now. Ford smiled softly at that. Incentive always had worked wonders for him. 

It took the better part of another hour but soon Stanley was getting 9 out of the 15 words right, and that was already better than any score he'd received on a test. Maybe he wouldn't be acing the make up exam on Friday but he would at least not fail it now. And they still had two days! Maybe he could get an A. If he tried just a little harder and Ford gave him just one more kiss — 

"Ah, ah, ah," his brother tsked when Stan tried to sneak a kiss. "Answer the question first." 

Stan gave a blatantly wrong answer in response, then leaned again to capture the other's lips. 

"Stanley — "

"Hey, you didn't say answer it correctly. C'mon, let's take just a quick break? My brain can't handle being this smart." 

Ford laughed at that, shaking his head. "See? You're not as dumb as you keep saying you are." A pause. "Fine. You've earned a little break."

Stan's hands rested on Ford's shoulders as he pressed their lips together, soft at first, then more insistent, more wanting, until they were both eager and breathing heavy and practically making out, books forgotten. "I'm only that smart 'cuz you helped me, by the way," Stan murmured when they parted.

"Nothing wrong with a little help from family." They kissed again and then again, always switching between the long, hard kisses Stanley initiated to the quick, gentle ones Ford did. 

They jolted away from each other when there was an almost dainty knock on their door, followed by the sound of their mother saying dinner was ready. Hearts pounding, they nodded, then Stan confirmed they'd be down in a moment with a much steadier voice than was fair, in Ford's opinion. 

They looked at each other when they were sure she was gone, faces flush, pupils blown and Ford's glasses askew a bit. Then, like so many times before, they burst into laughter, fixing themselves up to look presentable now lest their father yell at them to do it when they got to the kitchen. 

They shared one more kiss before they left their room. And over dinner, Ford mentioned how well Stan was retaining information now and Stan in turn, bragged about how smart his brother was making him, reciting all the things he'd learned. 

Maybe he wasn't impressed, but their father did look at little happier at the news at least. His second son wasn't a total failure after all.

Stan would have to properly thank Ford later with some incentive of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request something, I got anon open on my blog~   
> Sinful-shipping.tumblr.com  
> ♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
